Time travel is a dangerous thing
by Beyond Dark
Summary: Lena feels bad for Genji and wishes there was something she could do to help him. She then gets the idea of recalling back in time to when Hanzo tried to kill him, to prevent it from happening. But Talon has gotten hold of the device she's going to use to save him and now she has to save all of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Lena stared at Winston as he worked on a new project of his.

Lena had no clue of what he was making, Winston didn't tell her what he was working on or even acknowledged her presence as she was sitting quietly on one of the work tables. Lena was bored, she didn't have any upcoming missions to prepare for, and she also didn't want to go home in case she was needed. She decided that she would go see what her buddy Winston was up to, Lena let herself in and took a seat on one of the tables. She didn't say anything to inform him that she just came to check up on him, because he look to be deep in thought, as studied his blueprints.

Lena was quite eager to learn about her friends project, but she didn't want to startle him, so she started fidgeting to indicate her presence and due to her anticipation.

"Hey ya Winston. What ya workin on there luv?" Lena asked with a silly grin.

Winston flinched at the sound her voice. It had startled him. Lena saw him flinch and guess he didn't notice her fidgeting. "Sorry. I guess I gave you a start." Lena apologize.

Winston collected himself and sighed, still working. "That's okay. When did you come in?" He asked.

Lena turned around to face the clock and then back at Winston. "I have no idea. Probably not that long though. So what ya doing there?" She asked again.

"I'm trying to make a smaller version of your Chrono Excelerator, so it's less of a target on the battlefield and more lightweight. I'm also attempting to increase your recall time so you can go back further in time."

"That sounds great! How far will I be able to go back in time?"

"I'll need you to test that out for me when the time comes. Now if you don't mind I would like to work in peace so could you please leave, I would appreciate that."

Lena gave heavy sigh. "Augh...Fine." She hopped off the table and walked out.

Lena wander the halls for awhile. As she made her way towards the medical wing, Lena thought she could go see what Angela was up to, if she wasn't busy.

Lena knew her way around the base like the back of her hand, so she paid no mind to the name plaques on the walls that indicated whose office was whose.

Lena found the office and opened the door, she meet by Angela and Genji having a conversation about something. Angela noticed Lena as she looked over to the door. She greeted her with her million dollar smile, "Ah hello Lena, is there anything I can do for you?" Genji looked over at Lena. He wasn't wearing his mask so his very damaged face was visible. He then quickly put it back on, then turned to Angela again. "Well then Angela I guess I will be leaving now." He made his way towards the door. Lena gave him a weak smile and moved out of the way for him.

"Bye Genji." Said Angela.

As soon as Genji left Lena dropped he smile and walked towards the doctor. Concern written all over her face, "Is he okay?"

"Mentally or physically?"

"Mentally."

"He has yet to overcome the way he now looks. Genji has accepted that this body was faith, and his brother did not want to do this to him, but he comes in everyday asking the same questions; 'Do you fear what is behind this mask, what is still human? Am I that hideous? Is there something you could do or maybe something I could do, to prevent people from fearing me for my scars?'.

Angela sighed, "He can only fix what has happened if he comes to peace to peace with his face, or that this never happened. Makeup couldn't fix it, trust me I've tried."

Lena's heart sank at Genji's pain. She had felt that her condition was terrible, until Genji came. Lena always wanted to help him find his way around this, but now she has an idea.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, more chapters coming soon. This is my first fanfiction so forgive me if it was bad. Please review and leave your guesses or criticism.**

 **Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angela noticed that Lena seemed to be worried about somthing. She wanted to help her without putting her in the spotlight. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She carefully asked. Lena snapped out of thought and looked back at the doctor with a smile. "Hmm? Oh it's okay. Thanks for the help luv." That answer still made her worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lena made her way towards the door, Angela sighed. "If you're so worried about him, you could of asked him yourself." She said under her breath. "Did ya say somethin'?" Lena asked. Angela jerked her head upwards to look at Lena. Angela shock her head, "It's nothing. Pass auf." She said in her language. "Alrighty see ya!"

Lena had her plan set out but first she needed her upgraded Chronal Excelerator to be finished. Lena pulled out her phone to check the time. '2:01. Winston probably hasn't eaten yet. I should get him something to eat, he doesn't usually stop for food during a big project. That might speed up the process a at least make him less grumpy. Lena thought. She made her way out of the medical wing and towards the mess hall. As usual the mess hall was fairly empty, asides from Mcree and Pharah having an intestines game of cards. Lena giggled at the sight, it appears that Mcree was heavily losing to Pharah, judging by his yelling. Lena entered the kitchen and looked around for something she could make for Winston and herself. She decided to make a BLT for herself and some peanut butter and banana sandwiches for Winston.

On her way out of the kitchen with her freshly prepared food Lena bumped into Hana, causing her to drop the food and the plates to break. " Oh my god! Lena, I am so sorry about that. Let me help you." Hana bent down to pick up the broken plate shards with her bare hands. "It okay. I have this under control." Lena grabbed the broom and dust pan and began to clean up the mess. Hana pouted, she crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. "Come on. At least let me help you remake the food." Lena nodded her head as a response and threw out the spoiled food.

"Again, I am super sorry about that. I was in a hurry to get snacks for my stream today. If you want you can join me. Its at four." Hana offered.

Lena giggled, "I have some things I need to do first. But i might." Hana handed over the sandwiches to Lena. She took the plate in her free hand and turned to leave the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle on the way out. "Thank for the help." Lena said and then left the kitchen. Leaving Hana to collect her snacks.

Lena entered the lab. She wasn't surprised to see Winston still working away.

"Heya Winston. Brought ya some food." She placed the water and the food on the table he was working at. "Thank you Lena." Winston put down his tools and stretched. Lena sat down on a near by table and together they peacefully consumed their food. Winston quickly finished his food, taking a drink of water afterwards. He then cleared his throat which caught Lena's attention. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I guess I was hungry." He apologized. "Or ya could of been stressed. We all get on edge when we're stressed, but that's okay. I forgive you." Lena added. Winston turn around to get back to work. "So how the upgrade going?" Lena asked. "86% complete." Athena said in her robotic voice. Lena jumped, "Ya know I don't like it when you do that. I was also asking Winston!" " My apologies . I will remember that for next time."

"As Athena was saying, it is nearly complete. I still need to add the outer casing, fit the straps to your size, and for you to test it." Winston continued.

"Too bad. When can I test it, how far back can I recall, anything new added-?" Lena started to bombard Winston with questions but he put a hand up to stop her. "Don't worry. I'll tell you what's new and what has been changed when you test it."

"Alright." She got up from the table she sat on and collected the plates. "Thanks for the food." Winston said as she was leaving. Lena smiled at him then left.

Lena checked the time on her phone again. 'I've got an hour till Hana's stream. After I put away these dishes I'll go talk to Genji.' She returned the dishes to the kitchen and made her way to most likely place for Genji to be; the practice range.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait I've been camping for the last we and have just been really busy. I'll try and make the post more frequent. Thanks for the criticism it help me fix some problem and I appreciate it. Continue to leave your reviews, thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Genji tossed his shurikens at a bot that was far away from the ledge he sat on. He was testing his accuracy from afar. The shurikens struck the bot straight in the head, causing it to explode. That was the last of his shurikens from that round. He collected his shurikens from all the piles of broken bots he had created. Genji jumped back to the rooftop he was sitting on early and relaxed. He took his stress and anger out on the training bots. Genji began to clear his mind and try to mediate.

Lena felt like running to the training room. She was very eager to try out her new Chronal Excelerator that was not yet complete. Lena absolutely loved the feeling of 'Blinking' through time, but she didn't want to 'Blink' as she was running through the halls, she had to be careful not to run into people. Still, it wasn't a smart idea, Lena had almost ran into two people, she got hit by an opening door, but she was fine. The agent was very apologetic about it. Lena continued on running, but not as fast. Once she neared the entrance she stopped running and calmly walked towards it. Lena was soon meet by the cool fresh air. She inhaled and then sighed. A smile returned to her young face. 'Now to find Genji.' Lena thought, 'If I was a cyborg ninja where would I be?' Lena looked to the rooftops. She walked around the range searching for the ninja. She eventually found him. He was sitting near the edge on the roof and appeared to be meditating, judging by his stillness. Lena looks for an easy way to get up there. She found a staircase that was close enough to that roof that she could 'Blink' from. She walked up the stairs still feeling a bit out of breath from her run in the halls. She 'Blinked' over to the nearby roof and walked towards Genji, she sat down beside him. "Hey Genji. Whatcha' up to?" Lena asked, her eyes focused on the sky. ( **A/N: insert Windows XP startup noise**.) Genji lifted his head up, then turned to face Lena. "I was mediating." Genji too looked towards the sky. "Hey Genji, this is a bit if a personal question but, what exactly happened when your brother tried to kill you? It's okay if ya don't wanna answer it." Lena asked. Genji sighed. "I thought someone had already told you about the fight." Lena slowly nodded her head, "I was told **What** happened, but I want to know **how** , what made your brother want to do that, how you feel about this."

"Are you trying to get me to vent my emotions?" Lena shock her head and held up her hands in defense, "I'm not trying to. But if ya want to vent, ya can. I'm just curious." Genji sighed again. "I have no idea why Hanzo tried to kill me. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to." Lena was now very eager to her what the cyborg was going to say. "How could you tell?" Lena asked. Her eyes were big with curiosity. "First of all I didn't do anything bad to him that would make him angry. He had actually just started to push me away awhile before. He was also shaking. His attacks weren't as smooth as they usually are when we're sparing."

"And how did you feel, how do you feel now?" Lena asked.

"I was in pain, that's an obvious one, afraid, and surprised. I would've never thought someone would do that to their family. Now all I feel is some hatred, anger and confusion. I just don't understand why he did that." Genji was tense early but now seemed to be more relaxed after he finished talking about his past. "I know it was in Hanamura, but when did this happen?"

" 3 months ago. Back in March, on the 21st. Why?" Genji asked.

"No reason just curious. I'm gonna leave ya to your meditation now, thanks for letting me talk to ya." Lena said. Befor Genji could respond she 'Blinked' away.

Lena pulled out her phone to check the time again. _3:30_. She now had half an hour till Hana's stream. ' _It wouldn't hurt to go check on Winston again, and I don't think Hana would mind if I show up a bit early either.'_ Lena formed her plan and made her way to Winston's lab.

Winston had just finished working on Lena's new Chronal Excelerator. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and took a nice long drink out of the water bottle Lena had brought him. He finished the bottle and tossed it aside.

"Athena, could you please inform Lena that I've finished the upgrade and I'm ready for her to test it." Winston instructed the AI. "Understood." Winston leant back in his chair taking a nice long stretch and yawned.

" ?" Athena called out. Lena looked over to a nearby screen that had Athena's logo on it. "Yes luv? Is Winston ready for me to test out my new Excelerator?" She responded cheerfully. Her smile returned to her face.

"Yes. He is ready for you now."

"Alrighty then. Tell him I'm coming down now."

"Alright."

With that response Lena ran off to the nearby lab.

"Heya Winston, I'm here now! I'm ready to try this thing out! But I have Hana stream in twenty minutes, so I gotta be quick." The pilot announced with excitement.

She approached the desk the scientist was sitting at. On that desk sat her new Chronal Excelerator. It was the same size in front but had a much smaller backside. The back was much more flat this time and did not resemble a backpack and more of a vest. The blue disc in the middle was now a royal blue color instead of the normal light blue. The straps were thinner and less noticeable. It resembled her old one but it felt much light when Lena held it in her hands. Lena looked over to her friend. Winston knew what she was asking for and he nodded his head. Lena removed her old one and put the new one on. It felt so much lighter and not as light on her sides.

"How does it fit?"

"Beautifully." Lena replied her smile growing bigger, "Can ya tell me about all the new bells and whistles she's got?"

"Yes. When you recall, instead of you alone moving back in time, the world will too.

Say if your healer was killed you could go back in time and prevent that from happening because it will be undone, but it will have a longer cool down time. Don't overuse your 'Blinks', it could overheat, and that would not be good if it were to explode. So don't 'Blink' right after recalling. Alright?"

"Yup. I understand."

" You can test it out in here." Winston instructed her. Lena nodded her head and recalled for the first time with her new Excelerator.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena opened her eyes. She watched as she was taken back in time. Everything was rewinding, like watching a recorded tv show and you skipped over a part of the show while trying to skip the commercials. In her perfierslls she saw light blue light. The same thing happened when she recalled with her old Chronal accelerator, so it was nothing new. She watch Winston give his lecture all over again but she couldn't hear him. Lena didn't want to put too much strain on the device just yet. She didn't want it to malfunction and end up getting dislocated in time. She made the recall stop with her mind. With her old one she had a time limit but she could also make it end quicker by thinking about being there in that time, in that place, but only if she could see it.

"Don't overuse your-" Winston began. Lena had cut him off by reappearing in front of him. "Oh, Lena. I see it works. Did you experience anything different or something that feels off to you?" Winston asked. "I only got a bit of a headache now, but that happened the first time I Blinked and recalled so nothing bad." Winston nodded his head. He pulled out a notebook and wrote something down on it.

He looked up from his book and returned eye contact to Lena, "How's the temperature?" He asked. Lena touched the outside of the device, "Hmm. It's a little warm, but I can kinda feel it." Winston nodded his head again and wrote down more notes. "I think it's safe for you to Blink now. I believe that you should wait at least a minute before Blinking after a recall." Lena groaned.

"I know it seems like forever having to wait to Blink again, but better quality comes with a bigger price." Lena nodded her head. She was anxious to get to try out every new feature of her Chronal accelerator. "Can I-" The pilot asked. Winston nodded his head again, "You may." Lena smiled and began to run. She left the lab and ran down the hall. It was a long corridor, so she could easily see someone coming. She then Blinked through time. It didn't feel to different from the Blinks she did with her old accelerator. She continued Blinking down the hall then stopped at the turn and went back to the lab by recalling.

She stopped recalling once she entered the lab, not wanting to put too much strain on the device. Lena could feel it warming up again.

"I presume you just recalled back here, didn't you?" Winston pried. Lena slowly nodded her head, "Was I not supposed to do that?" Winston sighed, "It's okay for now. How's the temperature?"

"Warm."

Winston wrote down some notes then looked back at the pilot. "May I have the accelerator back please. I'm going to try and some sort of cooling system."

Lena nodded her head and removed the device from her chest. "Can I have my old one back for now?" She asked. Winston put the new one down on his desk then picked up the old one and handed it to Lena. "Thanks luv." Lena pulled out her phone to check the time. _4:12. 'Shot! I'm late for Hana's stream!'_ She put her old accelerator back on and looked over at Winston who was viewing his notes. "Winston. Sorry, but I have to go. I'm late for Hana's stream."

"Alright. I'll get Athena to tell you when the accelerator is ready to be tested again, but that might be tomorrow I'm thinking about calling it a day." Winston replied. Lena nodded her head and dashed out of the lab.

' _Where is she?_ ' Hana thought. She was in her room already streaming. Lucio was there as well. They were going to play Mario kart today. Lena wasn't a big gamer, so she lacked skills, and Mario kart is kinda like a rage game so it would make the stream funny to watch. Seeing Lena all flustered at the controls, and everyone getting mad at each other for attacking them while they're in the lead. Hana thought it was an all round good idea, and anyway, it was Nintendo month for Hana's streams so she would only play Nintendo games. "When's Lena gonna get here?" Lucio asked, his eyes were glued to the screen. Hana shrugged, "No idea." Her eyes were as well locked to the screen. Just then the door slammed open. The gamers jumped in surprise. "Sorry I'm late. Winston need me to test somethin'." Lena apologized. "It's fine. You can join in next round, we're playing Mario kart." Hana said. Lena sighed as she took a seat beside Hana. "You I suck at Mario kart." Lena said. A smile grew on Hana's face. "You suck at all video games!" Hana replied. Lucio started laughing, "It's true Lena. You really need to get better if you want even beat me!" He jokingly added.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Lena replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Hana's phone. It was overwhelmed with new messages from the chat. She picked up the phone and read the messages.

"Hana. Is it okay if I read the chat?" "Sure. Ahh! Lucio! Why'd you do that?!" She gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I had to get rid of my item to get a new one. It's not my fault you're in first!" "Then don't use it if you got it!" "But I'm in 8th and I need a speed boost!" Lena giggled as she listens to them ramble on about the game. She continued reading the chat as best as she could, due to the messages flying by at high speeds. The ones she could read were saying hi to her using her call sign: Tracer. She turned to look at the camera and waved. "Hiya!" She said the the electronic. Hana and Lucio lent back onto the couch and sighed. Both of their backs were hurting due to them hunching their back all game. Hana turned to Lena and handed her a controller. A large smile on her face, "Ready to lose?" Lena put down the phone and laughed, "I'll try not to." She took the controller, and then selected her character and vehicle. "We'll see who'll win, but we're not going to easy on you since your a noob." "Challenge accepted." "We'll do Rainbow road first!" Lucio suggested. Rainbow road was the hardest course in the game. "No!" Hana selected the map and the screen changed to the course. "3..2..1...Go!" Lucio and Hana said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys I've been sick with a really bad cold and I've been trying to balance my school work out, but I get distracted easily. I also have been having wifi issues. I'll buy a new router soon or switch companies. Thank you for all the followers and favorites this story has gotten I really appreciate the support. Sorry about the wait I'll try to write more often.**

Lena ran a hair through her spiky brown hair and sighed. She was feeling a bit over worked, and she had the right to be. Lena had been doing a lot of running, and time travel, along with all that craziness during Hana's stream, it was all catching up to her. Lena didn't stay for all of the stream, she had left a while after they had switched games. Lucio and Hana we're getting really into the match and we're getting annoyed and loud. So she decided that was her chance to make a break for it. It wasn't that she wasn't having fun, well, she didn't have that much fun, she just 'third wheeled' the whole thing.

Due to all that noise Lena now had a terrible headache. Lena pulled out her phone again to check the time. _7:49._ "I've been in there for 3 hours?!" Lena asked out loud, luckily there was nobody in the hallway to hear that. It was a bit early for her to 'hit the haystack', and she was feeling peckish. Lena decided to grab a snack before she went back to Winston's lab.

Lena opened the door to the mess hall to find it completely empty. Not even the custodian was there. Lena shrugged it off. She had assumed most of them have went off on a mission, Lena didn't have her mission until Thursday which was 2 days away. All she was doing is a patrol around Dorado, apparently there was some Talon activity picked up by Athena. The A.I is still searching for a general area to send a patrol group in though, that's why she has to wait till Thursday to get some action.

When Lena entered the kitchen she was again, greeted by nobody. She went to the cabinets to pull out a can of Cream of Mushroom soup. Not many people in the base were big on mushrooms, so Lena got free reign with them.

She felt pretty tired right now, so Lena just put the soup in the microwave after she had prepared it.

Lena took a seat on the counter like she usually does, as she waited for her food to be warmed. The door to the kitchen opened up. Lena was greeted by a very tired Angela. Lena didn't bother to ask why she was here, so Lena jumped down from the counter and opened the cabinet the she was blocking. Lena brought down the coffee mix for doctor and handed it to her. Angela eyes were weary and she looked tired. Angela gace a slight nod as a thank you. Lena wasn't offended by the silent thanks, really, she was used to it whenever one her friends went into, 'low coffee mode.'

Lena herself wasn't aloud to have coffee. It made her really hyper.

The microwave soon started to beep, signifying that the food had finished being warmed. She grabbed the hot bowl of soup quickly and placed it on the counter. Lena grabbed herself a spoon and some paper towel to hold onto while carrying the bowl to the mess hall. "You can sit with me if you want Angie." The pilot offered cheerfully. The doctor again, nodded her head with a small smile. Lena smiled back at her as she exited the kitchen.

Lena took a seat a one of the tables that was closer to the kitchen.

Lena took a scope of her soup and blew on it, making sure it was too hot.

She then began to drink her soup. Angela walk out of the kitchen with a coffee cup in hand, visible steam was rising from it. She took a seat in front of Lena. She looked much better now and the color of her face was returning.

"How ya feeling now doc?" Lena asked.

"I'm feeling better now. I've been going since five in the morning. Doing paperwork, checking up on the sick bay patient's, supply checks, and I even had to do a surgery today!" Angela stopped talking so she could take a sip of her beloved coffee.

"What did ya have to remove?" Lena asked.

"A bullet in the shoulder. It got stuck inside the muscle, so the patient, he's going to have shoulder problems. I told him to go home and see a physiotherapist."

"When are you done?"

"I've got a break now and I finish at eight. Why do you ask?"

Lena leant back in her chair and stretched, "Just making conversation."

The two sat there in silence drink their coffee and soup. Lena stood up to take her dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned. "Do you mind taking my mug too?" The doctor asked. "Sure luv." Lena nodded her head. She put the bowl in one hand and the coffee cup in the other.

She put the dishes in the sink to clean them. Lena always washed her own dishes, because she didn't want to leave all the work for the cleaning staff. It wasn't much of an issue and they actually appreciated the help.

Lena left the dishes to dry on the drying rack and returned to mess hall to continue talk to her friend.

Lena looked over to the clock behind her, _8:30_. Winston would still be up working on something, so Lena decided to tell him that she's going to call it a day and she'll continue testing the new accelerator tomorrow.

Lena then excited the mess hall.

Soon the alarms began to sound. "Athena! What happened?!" Lena asked the A.I.

"Winston's lab has been attacked." It responded.

"Thanks!" Lena dashed off to her friends lab. 'What could've happened to him? I better get there quick!' Lena 'blinked' over to the lab, she was feeling panicked. 'Please let him be okay, please.' Lena opened the door to his lab. The lab was a complete mess, but Lena ignored it she was here for Winston. She saw his figure laying on the ground. "Winston!" She blinked over to him, "You okay big guy?" She asked. The ape groaned, he tried to sit up. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit dazed."

"What happened?"

"Talon. They took that new Chronal accelerator I was working on."

"Should Athena get Angela?"

"No I'm fine. Just turn off the alarms."

"Understood." The A.I responded.

The doors again opened up, in came Angela, 76, and Fareeha.

"Winston are you okay, what happened?" The doctor asked.

Winston was now sitting up, a hand held to his head. "I'm fine. Just dazed."

"Let me see." Angela said, removing Winston's hand from his forehead. There was blood. "You can tell me the details later for now you'll have to come with me. Can you walk?" Winston stood up, he was a bit wobbly. "76, come with me." Angela ordered. He nodded his head and assisted the doctor. Leaving Lena and Fareeha in the lab.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. He's in good hands." Fareeha reassured her.

"Ya I know." She said quietly.

 **A/N: So ya, I'm taking the story in a bit of a different direction, but only because the original idea was to simple and straightforward for my liking. Hopefully you guys like this new route, criticism is always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm switching to Talon's point of view for this chapter. This is how they stole Lena's new chronal accelerator.**

Sombra sighed and leant back in her chair. She relaxed as she watched the security camera's she had hacked into. She was currently watching Winston's lab in the Overwatch headquarters. He looked to be working on something that looked like Lena's chronal accelerator. Winston looked had just finished working on it, his lips began to move. Sombra assumed he was talk to Athena. Several minutes later the best pilot in Overwatch came running in. Sombra stat up in her chair. "This might get interesting…" Winston handed the device to her, while she put it on Winston continued talking to her. Lena began to blink around the room, she then stopped after three blinks. She stood still for a minute, her body disappearing turning into a royal blue star. Time around Sombra began to shift, she was no longer in control of her body, she was forced to lean back in her chair again, the camera's began to rewined. The camera's were brought back to when Lena was talking to Winston, the one thing that was different was the fact Lena was wearing the accelerator. Sombra stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the table. "What happened?! Why did everything reset?!" She yelled at the monitor. "What's going on in here? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Widowmaker enter the dark room, she had her eye mask on her forehead and a face mask painted on. "And would it kill you to turn on the lights once in awhile?" she asked in her cold, dead french accent. "Yes it would. Now I need you to look at this." She pointed to the several computer monitor. "What am I looking at? Are you trying to trick me into looking at Tracer's butt again?" She asked, frustration lining her voice.

"No, not this time. I need you to prove a theory for me." Sombra has her camera's recorded everything and then put the video on a disc, so they can't trace anything back to her. She Rewind the recording right befor Lena supposably recalled.

"I need you to watch this clip and tell me what you see and what you think happened." Sombra instructed her. "Sure." The sniper stared at the screen, carefully watching each movement that occurred during the clip. "There. Stop the clip." Widow put a finger on the monitor right around the area of the clock. "If you rewind the clip about 10 seconds back the clock says, it's 4:05, now it's says, 4:10. Five minutes can't pass that quickly. This can't be her normal recall."

"I knew it! Thanks Widow. I think we need to learn more about this device, are you up for a little mission?" Sombra asked, she had a large grin on her face, indicating she was up to something.

"No. I still need my beauty sleep, you've already wasted enough of my time." Widow responded in a cold tone of voice. "Shesh, you don't have to get so salty. Enjoy your beauty sleep, 'Princess'." Sombra replied cheekily. "Hmph." Widow grunted. A smile grew on her face as she reached the door to the hall. WIndow flicked the light switch, turning it on.

"Ahh! The light, it burns!" The hacker yelled out in agony, her hands covering her eyes from the sudden light change. A small laugh came from the sniper as she left the room to return to her beauty sleep.

After Sombra's eye adjusted to the light she continued to view the recording over and over again. Making notes of anything that happens, all just to prove a theory she had. Sombra had been at this for an hour now. Her theory was that Tracer possessed the ability to now, fully timetravel. Sombra was going to bring this information up at the meeting they'll have in half-an-hour. Sombra was the one to call for it so she had to be there for it. She wanted to gain the permission to steal it, and if she didn't get permission she would steal it anyways. The permission was only for the backup. Sombra was completely capable of going on this mission by herself, but she thought causing a bit more havoc would be fun.

Sombra pulled up an article on timetravel that she was referencing. She downloaded it to her system along with the video. She stretched as she waited for the transfer to be completed.

Down loading information straight to her was never the most comfortable thing, but it was the best and safest way for Sombra to store her information. She could also easily access the information and put it onto a holo vid.

The article and video were, successfully added to her system. She removed the wires that were attached to her. It always hurt a bit, like getting a needle or ripping off a bandaid.

Sombra stretched again, she was feeling pretty tired mostly because of how board she is.

She exited her room to grab a cup of coffee to help wake her up.

As she made her way down to the kitchen, she decided to drop by Widow's room. Sombra slightly opened the door, letting only a bit of light enter the room, just enough so she could see. Widow laid there on her bed still asleep. A devious smile grew on Sombra's face. She flicked the light switch on turning on the light.

Widow was not affected by this since she was wearing a sleep mask. Sombra then hacked into her alarm clock, and increased the volume. The alarm blared out a terrible noise, the sniper was startled awake. She removed her eye mask, to reveal very angry eyes. She scanned around the room for the little pest named Sombra, but she was nowhere to be found. Widowmaker growled as she shut off her alarm clock.

Sombra cloaked herself so she wouldn't get caught by Widow when she woke up. Sombra quickly left the room. Covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Sombra ran down to the kitchen. She uncloaked herself as she quickly made a cup of coffee for herself and Widow.

"Mañana, 'princesa'." Sombra grated the sniper in her language.

"Je vais te tuer!" Widow spat back in french.

"Sorry, but I don't know what that means, would you like me to pull up Google translate?" She asked in a cocky tone of voice.

She turned back to the coffee machine, which had just finished making the first cup. "Here take this." Sombra handed the drink to her. She took the coffee and began to chug it, almost immediately recoiling at the large amount of heat that she just swallowed. She began to cough.

"See you at the meeting." Sombra said as she grabbed her own cup of coffee and walked down to the meeting room.

Sombra sat down at the end of the table, she drank her coffee as she waited. Widow had just entered the room, with her coffee mug in hand. Her face mask was removed from her skin and her hair was brushed out, pulled into it's usual ponytail. Doomfist was already at the table along with talons boss, Maximilien.

"Do we always have to wait for Reaper?" Widow complained. "Can we just get this over with?"

The doors opened again welcoming Reaper. He took a seat, "Let's get this over with."

Sombra called up the video by waving her hands in front of her. "Watch this and tell me what you see."

The video finished, "What did you see." Sombra asked. "All I saw was the cameras reset." Reaper replied, Doomfist nodded his head in agreement. "Sir, what did you see?" Sombra asked her boss.

"Call me crazy but I have reason to believe that she just time travel."

"Ding Ding! And we have a winner! This is exactly my point," She pulled up the article on time travel, "Think of all the amazing things Talon could do with this kind of device in our hands!"

"She's right." Widow agreed, Doomfist nodded in agreement. "So why are you telling us this, is little Sombra to scared to go alone?" Reaper teased her. "No, I just think it would be more fun to cause some noise while where there." Sombra smiled as she leant back on the wall.

"That sounds good, and since we had a volunteer, Reaper will go with you." Maximilien, their boss, replied.

"What?!" Reaper asked furiously. Sombra giggled at his angry reaction. "I am not working with this devil!"

"Too bad, you have to." Sombra tolled him, she waved her hand again to shut of the projection, then left the room. She waited outside for her, 'Partner'. He soon exited the meeting room knocking over a chair as he left. "Eh, Reaper are you on your period?" Sombra teased him.

"You know I can kill you right here, right now." Reaper retaliated, holding up one of his fingers to her throat. She held up her hands in front of here in defence, "Calm down, it was just a joke!"

He growled at her, "Let's go." He turned around, making his way down to the aircraft's.

They entered the jet, Sombra went up to the control panel and hacked the plane, so it could go invisible and Overwatch wouldn't be able to identify it.

Sombra sat in the copilot's chair, next to an omnic that they had assigned to pilot this ship, while Reaper sat in back. Sombra wanted him to calm down before they arrived or else he would blow the mission.

They soon were overhead of the Overwatch base, Sombra got out her seat and moved to the back. The hatch opened up, showing the roof of the base. Sombra looked at Reaper, he looked back at her the they nodded their heads in agreement. Reaper turned into smoke and Sombra threw down a translocator. They teleported down so they would safely land on the ground. Sombra puller up a map of the interior of the base. "We'll go through this door, it will easily get us to Winston's lab." She told him. Sombra was the first to reach the door, she hacked it and it opened up for them, then closed behind them. Sombra had set up a translocator in the plane so they could have an easy escape route. Sombra turned invisible and Reaper turned into smoke again.

They found Winston's lab easily, Reaper shot down the door with his shot guns. Winston turned around to face the intruder. "Athena! Sound the alarms!" The ape called out. "That won't help you." Reaper said grimly. While Reaper thought Winston, Sombra grabbed the time machine, "Reaper let's go I've got it." Sombra said into the coms. "Fine." Reaper kicked Winston as he jumped at him. The ape was sent sliding back on his side. Sombra and Reaper teleported back to the Jet, which was making its way back to Talon headquarters. Sombra sat down and looked at the object in her hands, it looked like Tracers chronal accelerator but it was smaller and the light in the center was a much richer blue. She could feel it slightly vibrating, "All this power crammed into one small device. What was he thinking." Sombra whispered.

"What are we going to do with this device?" Reaper asked pointing to the accelerator. "It doesn't matter we can do whatever we want with it! We could erase Overwatch from history, we can change just about anything!" Sombra responded with excitement. Reaper began to laugh maniacally in his low raspy voice. "We can rule the world!"

"But," Sombra stopped him, "We don't know how to use it." Reaper calmed down and stopped laughing, "Then figure it out!" He scolded her. "Sure whatever, 'Dad'." Sombra teased the man. "I'm not your father." All positivity had now left Reaper's voice.

' _Well that killed the mood.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Lena sighed as she rested the back of her head against the wall, she was waiting for Winston to come out of the infirmary or at least to get a status update on his condition. Fareeha sat across from her, she was looking down at her hands. She looked up at Lena, "I know this is hard for you to see your friend get hurt, but our job surrounds getting hurt."

"I know, I am worried about him but, a lot of my friends have been hurt now or in the past. I don't expect you to understand, but Talon now has a device that could erase us from the face of the earth!" Lena told her.

"So that's what happened…" Fareeha made a note under her breath.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing, we have to go stop them!"

"Exactly! But I need to ask Winston somethin' first." The infirmary door opened up, Angela walked out she looked very tired. Angela sighed, "He has a large head wound, but luckily there's no brain damage. He'll be fine."

"Is it okay if I talk to him?" Lena asked. She practically begged her, there was desperation filling her eyes. Angela sighed again, "Make it quick. He probably has a large headache."

"Thanks doc!" Lena dashed into the infirmary.

Lena's eyes scanned around the room searching for Winston. Her eyes landed on his body, his eyes were closed and he was also breathing heavily. "Hey big guy, you ok?" Lena asked. Winston's eyes opened slowly so he could look at her, "I've got a terrible migraine."

or so?"

Genji thought about for a second, then nodded his head. "Great. We'll tell you everything on the flight there." Fareeha promised.

"But wait, so are you piloting for us, or should we see if anyone is available to go with us?" Fareeha asked.

"Unless we want the ship to auto pilot during our ambush, I think we should get a pilot for this mission." Lena suggested.

"Are we the only ones who have been sent to do this mission?" Genji asked. The two thought about it for a minute, then realized that Genji was right. This doesn't just concern them but all of Overwatch. "You're right Genji, why is it that we' the only ones goin'? This doesn't only concern is, it concerns everyone, all of Overwatch!" Lena explained, "Forget stealth we need to storm em'. This can't go unnoticed!" She continued. Fareeha and Genji nodded their heads in "Well, that's better than having yer brains all over the place." Lena joked trying to brighten up the mood, "But I didn't come here to make jokes. How many people can my new chronal accelerator take?"

"Do you mean travel through time?"

Lena nodded her head.

"It might be able to take two people but I don't recommend it. It could make the system overheat, and you know what happens if the system overheats."

"Ya I know. Thanks, now get some rest big guy." Lena patted his shoulder. She then turned to leave the room, "Lena, what are you planning to do?" Winston asked. "I'm saving Overwatch." Lena said, as she closed the door behind her.

Fareeha was still seated outside of the infirmary, but Angela wasn't there. Lena assumed she went to get more coffee.

"Hey Fareeha, you still wanna come?" Lena asked her. Fareeha's head jerked up, away from her phone, "I've always wanted to be part of Overwatch since I was a little girl. Now I'm here, I can't just watch it fade away!" Fareeha was very determined to save Overwatch. Lena nodded her head, "Thanks, I appreciate the help but I think we need someone else who's either quite or a healer. Ya know, just to either be more stealthy or to back us up. No offense but, your rocket launcher is pretty loud. It's all for balance."

"Ya, I get it. Well let's see who we could take; Angela is too tired, Mom's on a mission, so that leaves us without a healer. Uhh…"

"Genji. He would work." Lena interrupted her.

"Did someone call for a green cyborg ninja dude?" Genji bursted into the room, making Fareeha and Lena jump in surprise, "How did you hear us?" Fareeha asked. "Cyborg hearing. No, I'm kidding. I was just walking by." Genji jokes. He's in a good mode. Earlier he was more upset. Lena noted. "Do you know why we want you?" Fareeha asked. Genji shook his head, indicating he had no idea.

"Are you free for the next," Lena looked at her phone for the time: 10:25. "For the next two hours agreement.

They paged Athena and got her to call an emergency meeting.

Once the meeting began, Lena filled everyone in on the current situation.

"I always thought Winston was a hoot." Mccree said under his breath, "I think I'll sit this one out. I don't know much about all this, 'Wibbly-wobbly, timey- wimey' stuff, I'll just get in the way."

"I'm with Jesse on this one." Soldier agreed.

Hana gasped, "Without Overwatch, my popularity wouldn't be as high as it is now! I'm totally going to help you guys!" Hana stood up from her chair, desperation in her eyes." "If Hana is going, I guess I'll go too." Lucio said.

"I must go." Reinhardt began, "Balderich was originally supposed to be here, not me. Now I have filled in for him, I have made it my duty to protect Overwatch for him. It would be wrong for me to let it disappear."

"Anyone else?" Fareeha asked.

Zenyatta raised his robotic hand to receive attention, "It will be a good chance to learn." Fareeha nodded her head. Her eyes scanned over the room, searching for any other volunteers. They actually had majority support. Mei, Bastion, Torbjorn, Ana, Zarya, and Hanzo we're out on a mission, Angela was in bed, so was Winston. Soldier and Mccree were sitting this one out to defend the base. That gave them a team of seven, a slightly larger than average team.

"We leave immediately." Fareeha told them.

This isn't the first late night mission Tracer has been on before, but it's never been her favorite time to do a mission at. She sighed, as she looked around the hanger. All the faces that she could see either showed concern, nothing, or in D.va's case, a game face. Her usual smile returned onto her face. Zenyatta lifted his head up from his meditation, to look at everyone, "Might I ask, just what is our plan of attack for this mission." He asked in his extremely calm voice. "Yes we should discuss the plan while we have the time." Pharah gave them the rundown of how she and Tracer think the mission to go.

 **A/N: Switching to Talons point of view.**

Sombra was now wearing the accelerator. She thought that the only way to figure out how it worked was to try it out for herself. Hopefully doing this won't give her the same problem that Tracer's; Chronal disassociation.

Sombra contemplated on what to test out first and how to achieve it, but before she could test anything a beeping sound from her computer. Sombra's purple hair flew into her face due to her high-speed turn, the hair was now blocking her vision. She found her chair and pulled it out of the way, she seeped the hair out of her eyes so she could see the screen. The camera that attached to a drone that does a sky search every two hours had caught a jet in its sights. The drone give a signal to them if it's under attack, picks up a low heat signature coming from something that does bear the Talon logo, a heat signature that comes from something bigger than a bird. Sombra pressed the button to turn on the PA, "We've got an Overwatch jet coming our way. Don't let them in." Sombra told everyone.

Reaper heard the message and picked up his walkie-talkie and turned it on, "Sombra… What have I said about using the PA?"

"I you ever do is nag. Lighten up a little bit, or would that kill you? Haha!" She teased.

Reaper growled.

"Ok, ok. Ya I know, only use it for an emergency."

"Overwatch isn't an emergency I can take care of the myself."

"Sure you can." Sombra rolled her eyes. She put down the device and stretched. Her attention turn to the accelerator, I can't fight if I've got this thing to worry about. Sombra still picked up her gun and attached a couple of translocators to her belt, she the locked her door hopefully they don't find her room before she figures out how to use the accelerator that she now wore.

 **A/N: If you're a Doctor Who fan, you'll get the reference Mccree made.**

 **Now, back to Overwatch's POV.**

The plane was now close enough for them to land near Talon's base, but not too close or they would be extremely visible, and that would lead to an ambush. The group split into two teams; Reinhardt, Pharah, Lucio, and D.va on one team, their job was to storm the base and create a distraction. The other team was Genji, Tracer, and Zenyatta, they would look for the accelerator, they're also the most stealthy, so they should hopefully go unnoticed.

The hanger doors opened up allowing the team to droop out, they wore backpacks that held parachutes that would allow them to safely fall to the ground.

Once their feet hit the ground they ran off to storm the base. Tracer's bangs were already in her face, which blocked part of her vision and it really bothered her. She still pushed through it and ran behind the tank's. They knew that Talon had so security cameras of some sort outside, so if the stealth team was hidden behind the tank's the cameras wouldn't be able to see them.

Thanks to Lucio's speed boost the team was able to reach their objective quite quickly.

Of course Talon had people on guard at the front gates, the agents instantly took aim at the group and sent them a rapid fire of bullets. Reinhardt put up his shield to protect his teammates. While the team did their work and set bullets flying back at them, Tracer, Genji, and Zenyatta made their move hoping not to be discovered as they entered the base. But Talon was prepared, they had a second line of defense for them to take out. A total of 5 Talon agents down in less than a minute. They made haste as the searched for any place Sombra could be: like in her room, or a lab. Just from looking at the outside the base looked to be pretty small, but it could still have a basement.

As the continued their search they took down any Talon agents that came got in their way. They soon found a lab, the door was looked under keycard recognition, no matter after taking a couple of good hits the door open. They entered the dark room, the door then shut behind them. They were trapped in the dark room with only the faint neon green light coming from Genji's visor, the center of Tracer's Chronal accelerator and Zenyatta's head. A faint noise came from in front of the group, it sounded like shuffling or heavy smoke moving.

Oh no. Lena instantly recognized who was there and it definitely wasn't Sombra.

A very raspy cackle could be heard echoing throughout the room. A single light turned on giving the room enough light so you could make out shapes. The person who laughing continued until he stepped into the spotlight. The dark figure was revealed to Reaper. "What a surprise to see you guys here. But to bad for you this is as far as you'll get." He threatened. He pulled his shotguns out of his cloak, and began to fire at the group. "Tracer go we can take care of this." Genji told her in the coms. Tracer nodded her head and ran off looking for an exit. She found a door that was locked and far away from Reaper so he couldn't see her. Tracer threw one of her pulse bombs at the door, it exploded and she made a run for it. Quickly blinking the halls she went as fast as she could trying to find Sombras room or a place where she could be hiding.

She soon entered a hall that had a sign that said; 'Dorms', wroten on a plaque that was hanging on the wall. There was other signs pointing to medbay and training center. Tracer started jogging down the hall shooting the Talon agents that tired to stop her from going any further. Tracer checked every single room for Sombra, she had then reached the end of the hall, she was meet by a dark purple door with a faint light coming from underneath it. Tracer assumed the door was locked, because of the password lock the door. She stuck another pulse bomb to the door, blowing up in a second. Tracer blinked into the room guns in hand. Sombra was in the middle of the room wearing the accelerator. "Hello Tracer, I wasn't expecting to see you here." She lied. "Take it off." Tracer told her in a steirn voice. "Uh oh. Miss happy-go-lucky is mad." Sombra teased her in a childish tone of voice, "You want me to strip? Sorry no can do." Sombra continued to tease her. Tracer didn't get mad though, she knew that's what Sombra wanted. "Not your clothes, the accelerator." Tracer extended her hand out to Sombra, waiting for her to remove it and return it to her. "Haha! That's so cute, thinking I'll just give up and let the good guys win and let everyone live happily ever after? No, if you want it, you're going to have to take it from me." Sombra pulled out her gun and started firing at Tracer, who was dodging the bullets, trying to get closer to her. Tracer saw an opening when Sombra was reloading, she ran at her only for Sombra to go invisible. Tracer started to fire bullets randomly around the room, hoping that she could uncloak her. The broken door made a noise and shifted, Tracer knew that Sombra was trying to make a run for it. Her invisibility wore off so Tracer now had a line of sight for where to shoot. Tracer exited the room only to feel a gun put up against her head, "How did you-?" Sombra cut Tracer off, "Tell me how I'm supposed to travel back in time."

Tracer sighed, "Fine. You think of the place and time of where you want to be, you also have to had been to that place before-" Shurikens flew past their heads, forming cracks in wall where they now lay. Tracer took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. "Whatever I don't need you anymore, I have all the information I need." Sombra began to flicker out of existence, Tracer jumped on Sombra pinning her down, they both disappeared into an unknown time.

 **A/N: Hey, took me along time to finish this chapter sorry about the wait. I'm taking a break for the holidays, I'll be back with another chapter, updates of my other stories, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! I hate being sick and school work.**

 **I've changed my username from tinted mind to beyond dark, someone already had beyond black. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Genji could only watch as Sombra and Tracer disappeared out of existence in a royal blue star. He waited a minute for them return as if it was a normal recall, but they didn't. Zenyatta floated up behind Genji and put a hand on his pupils shoulder. "I can sense your pain and confusion, will an orb of harmony help?" he asked.

"No master, thank you."

"What has happened here?" Zenyatta asked.

Genji sighed and put a hand on the forehead of his mask, he was still confused himself. Genji explained what happened the best he could to his master. His robotic face still was showing no emotion but Genji knew that he was just as concerned as him.

"What do you think we should do?" Zenyatta asked, his tone of voice made it sound as if he was testing Genji.

"We wait for a little longer, then find the rest of the group. We'll head back home, and make the monkey tell us everything."

Zenyatta nodded his head in agreement as he put one of his skinny robotic hands on the cyborgs shoulder.

A royal blue star appeared, as if it was a portal Sombra and Tracer fell out of it crash landing onto the wooden floor, still holding onto each other. Sombra's nails dug into Tracers flesh making her welp out in agony, she then received a foot to the gut knocking her of Sombra. Red crescent moon were left on Tracers arm threatening to bleed. Tracer regained her footing and looked up trying to find her opponent but she couldn't be found. "Come on Sombra," Tracer was at a loss for words as she tried to process what just happened. "Why'd you have to do this?"

"Oh so it's my fault now isn't it?" Sombra said.

Tracer looked around trying to her but she still invisible. "You brought this on yourself, and don't think I'm hiding from you, I'm winning."

"Winners don't hide come out can't we talk this out, face-to-face?" Tracer insisted.

"There's no need. I'm still going to get what I want. This is checkmate Chica." Sombra said, Tracer knew that she'd had probably left the room by now.

Tracer gave a wavering sighed as she rubbed one of her damaged arms. In her hands was what was left of her new accelerator. It was filled with dents and sparks flew from it the blue light in the center had gone dim and began to flicker. Tracer was a strong person, she didn't usually cry but now she had to fight back the urge to cry, she was so confused, she didn't know where she was, nor how to get back home since the accelerator was broken. She wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the floor and cry but she wasn't going to let that happen. Tears still streaked down her face and she rubbed her eyes trying get them to stop falling. A young boy's head peaked around the corner. His hair was green and that completely gave him away. The boy looked to be at least 12. He slowly moved towards her staying in the shadow and more darker spots in the room. Tracer jerked her head up, looking around the room for the source of the footsteps. "Who's there? Sombra?" Tracer asked nobody.

Shurikens flew past her head, sinking into the wooden wall behind her. "Who are you? How did you get here?" The boy asked in japanese, still hiding. "I don't know what your saying," Tracer told the voice. "Can you speak english?"

"Kinda…" The voice responded. "Um… Why you here?"

"Where is here?" Tracer asked slowly walking towards the voices source.

"You don't know? It's Shimada castle."

Tracer completely froze. "Genji?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" His face was still hidden, but Tracer knew it couldn't be Hanzo. Tracer sighed.

"I know this won't make sense but I'm from the future," Tracer turned the corner and was now face-to-face with Genji. His face was slightly tan, his big curious eyes were grey, and his hair was a rich green that stood up in spikes.

"Don't! To close!" He jumped back, more shurikens were in his hand, ready to be thrown. Tracer put her hands up and her guns down. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you."

"What? That make no sense." The fear left Genji's face and was replaced by confusion. His eyes darted around the room looking for answers, he then noticed the broken accelerator. "What that?" Genji pointed at the device. Tracer followed his finger with her eyes, then lands on the accelerator, "That is how we got here." She answered.

"Who's we?" Genji asked.

"A bad person and me got into a fight and ended up here. I don't know where she went though. Don't trust her if you see her she has only half a head of hair that's purple and brown."

"Why you want to save me?" Genji asked.

"In the future you and me are friends. You got into an accident and you were badly hurt and sad. I don't like seeing my friends like that so I did something and then something went wrong and now I'm here."

"You like a Shugo tenshi!" Genji announced. "But why you cry?"

"It was nothing luv, don't worry about it." Tracer rubbed the back of her head with her hand, she now wore a big goofy smile. Genji smiled back at her. "So what your name?"

"Tracer, the fastest brit alive." She joked.

"That's a weird name." Genji laughed. "Want to meet Nīsan? He knows english too!"

Tracer knew that she shouldn't get involved with Hanzo he might attack her or call the whole clan on her, but she didn't want to hurt Genji's feeling either. She needed an excuse to not see him.

"Listen Genji, I'm really tired. How about this, I'll meet you back here tomorrow night and you can bring Hanzo with you. Sounds good?"

"Pfsh, fine…"

"See ya tomorrow luv!"

Tracer blinked off, have no clue where she was going she ran wherever she could get to. Tracer wasn't in a good position, she couldn't speak japanese and she didn't have any money, but she did have her phone. Tracer ran a hand over her pockets trying to find the rectangular lump the is her phone. She eventually found it in her back pocket of her tights. She fumbled as she pulled it out of the pocket, she eventually got it into her hands and turned it on. The screen was staicy and had error written all over it. The phone shut itself off, Tracer kept on spamming the power button trying to turn in on but it wouldn't. Tracer then realised why it wasn't working, then phone is a newer model from the future. She sighed in disappointment, Tracer wasn't sure if she'd be able to get back in, so she searched for a closet or something the she could spend the night in.

She ended up sleeping in a shed that was unlocked. It was a tight fit in the shed, trying to sleep on a bag of seeds beside a lawn mower.

Tracer woke up very abruptly, she sensed someone was in the shed with her.

 **A/N: My Japanese may be wrong since I used Google translate, but I don't give a f*k. Here are the translations;**

 **Nīsan- big brother**

 **Shugo tenshi- guardian angel**

 **Sorry if I offended anyone who is actually Japanese.**


End file.
